


ButterflyEffect

by LemonyButters



Category: South Park
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonyButters/pseuds/LemonyButters
Summary: It all started in elementary school, the silly faces being exchange across the field, Kenny thought their love was first sight. They relationship grew in a romantic way by always doing these silly things. Though, time begins to tick when Tweek happen to be moving on May 18.Au: Kyle got rejected, Kenny helps him, Craig and Tweek are neighbours.





	1. Hating You is Better

 

**Chapter 1: All about K2, with the introduction of Creek.**

**Chapter 2: All about Creek.**

 

_"If I ever loved you I'll always love you that is how I was raised."_

\--------------------------------------

Kyle doesn’t comprehend why he was at Kenny’s stairs at four am in the morning. Though, what he does know is that the instant he knocks, Kenny would answer it no matter what time of the day. So, he did, his knuckles hit the pigmented door, sending a vigorous composition into the room that it blocks. He waited awhile, hearing the birds flap their wings and the hymns. The breeze tingle his skin and dried the water underneath his eyes—or maybe it dried because of the passing of time. His clothing wasn’t appropriate for the weather; a long sleeve and leather pants when the temperature is thirty five degrees, which is very rare for South Park. His hair was a fur ball, combing through it would be the problem and his mouth tasted sour.

There was shuffling heard on the other end and the door creaks open. “Kyle?” His raspy voice greeted, making the tears from Kyle’s previous situation unleash. He looks at Kenny; seeing his golden skin and nice blue eyes cast down a worried expression. “Come in, first.” Kenny said when Kyle opens his mouth; the red head nods and follows the blond inside.

The house was in poor conditions and the ground creaks under his feet. Kyle didn’t visit Kenny’s house often, so it was frightening to him whenever something unusual happens. They reached the kitchen—and well washroom also—before Kenny pulls out two cups from a bucket and poor heated water that rested in a pan. Kyle sits in a seat near the washroom, the structure shakes under his weight. “I confessed.”

Kenny stops his movements, of course he did—he was always objecting Kyle’s idea to confess which the red head should have listen to. If he did, Stan would have still be his best friend. The water continues to pour. “I know I shouldn’t have—you told me a million times—but we are graduating soon, I needed to Ken.” Kyle crosses his fingers, “e-even if he didn’t accept, I just needed to know his response. I thought it would be a pinch, if he ever rejected me." Kyle laughs, "I was a fool."

Kenny turns and brought over the two cups, he slid one across and started drinking his own. Kyle stares at him, the man won’t meet his gaze. “Say something.”

“What am I supposed to say, Kyle?” Kenny lays the cup down; his expression was unreadable, “congratulations? I told you so? Oh, I am sorry.”

“I don’t know! I thought-just..” Kyle sighs, “you are the only one that is there for me, right now.” Tears travel down his cheeks, “I need you.” And by the end of his sentence, Kenny’s eyes sparkled. They stare at each other, trying to read the person in front of them. Kyle was a wreck, he could imagine, the bags under his eyes, how his lips quivers up, ready to explode again. Kenny eventually sighs and gets up, he went into the other room. “Here,” Kenny throws Kyle some torn clothes, “you look like you are burning in that outfit.”  Kenny rotates to leave when he felt his clothes being drawn back, his eyes glance to his left, and catches Kyle’s own; tears pouring and the atmosphere filling with hiccups. “Please,” he knows that please, the please that Kyle always say when Stan fucks up. The please that he can’t resist no matter how hard he tries-or the fights he had. It was a tiring please, said too many times. He envied Stan, he truly did.

“No, we stopped,” Kenny whispers, revolving back to the front, “we can’t do it Kyle.”

“J-just one last time, help me forget.”

\-------------------------------

Kenny didn’t sleep, not like he wanted to anyways. It is a syndrome he has—ah, what do they call it? Insomnia. The hours of the night are excessive in length and the quietest—all you ever heard is the crickets that slither in the grass and one or two cars at some constant rate. And yes, he even finds it creepy and exhausting but that is how he is. He kept thinking about Stan and Kyle, two of his friends that he has known ever since he has memories to remember. Kenny drifted apart from them, the beginning of highscool, after they went to the lake in the mountains. It wasn't a nice time, probably the worst memory he has. He tries to keep his distance, he honestly did. Yet, the person that he wanted to stay specifically away from is the person that always come back to him.

He shifts and looks at the person adjacent to him, the nakedness of his chest stood out from the sheets. There were other beds in the room—for this was the only existing one. Luckily, his parents and Ruby were out, sleeping in some cheap motel. Kyle was huffing, saliva upsurge and the movement of his legs shuffle the sheets. Kenny got up, glancing at the time before rubbing his hands together and proceeding to exit the bedroom—in some pants, of course. He took out a cigarette that was extensive and lights it in the middle of the kitchen. The sun was finally out, sending its heat down to the world, making everyone suffer for their sins.

Kenny regrets it, every moment of it.

He went back in after two minutes of inhaling the toxic ingredients. He made sure everything didn’t produce a sound, he dislikes waking up Kyle. The red head was still asleep; his snores were louder than before. Kenny sat beside him, there was some noise but not loud enough to be taken into considerate. His finger lifts up from his pockets and slides across Kyle’s forehead, capturing semen and sweat. Then, he bends down, kissing the same spot.

\-------------------------------

“I don’t know why we always come here when there is a coffee place right beside our store,” Kenny mumbles, Craig was walking in front of him, his shoulders broad, covering 75 percent of Kenny's view, along with his god damn hair. His hair had grown in the summer, so now he ties it up in a ponytail and shoves it under his usual blue cap. Though, days like this, the blue cap would have been like lava on the man's head. “Because I like Starbucks.” They were all on a lunch break, thirty minutes were their limit.

“More like you like the cashier,” Token groans behind both of them. The Starbucks' sign sways up high above its store.

“Ah, look at the line,” Craig swears, standing in the entrance. People after people stood behind each other; some were talking to the person in front or back, others were on their phone trying not to make eye contact with people. They open the door and didn’t walk much—or at all—to get to their position in the line. The smell of coffee and other impressive drinks suffocated them. Chatters en-light the air, bringing along with it, heat. Token looks at Kenny who shrugs, “you know the other coffee house is less packed.”

“I know,” Craig grunts, which made Token rolls his eyes. Kenny looks around for some seats, assuming that Craig is going to take forever to get one drink. They seem to be no others available, but he caught an interest in something. In the left corner, a flock of black hair and blue and red jacket sat tensely in his cushion. He was observing his phone, with his eyebrows knot together, trying to call Kyle perhaps. Kyle probably has him blocked or his phone died since Kenny doesn’t have chargers to a Sony (he hopes he called his parents before it died or else the police will be at his house, again). His girlfriend was walking around asking familiar faces. 

“Eh, move!” A obstreperous roar came from behind them. A man, the same age as them, pushes the people in the line apart. His hips jump left and right, along with the cheeks on his face. It’s been so long since Kenny saw this fellow, he assumed he went abroad or something. Cartman had a smug expression when he approached Stan and Wendy. “So I heard that the little twig went ahead and got himself kidnapped, how ironic.”

“Shut up, Cartman!” Stan screams, his voice cracked a little, slamming his hands on the table and standing up. Cartman laughs, “aww, a puppy without his father. It’s great seeing you in such a long time, Stan,” there was a pause, “ Wendy,” he walks more to the front, “I wonder if Kyle confessed to you yet in the years I have gone. That little faggot was more in love with you than books.” Kenny’s eyes widen at the same time Stan’s did. Wendy was holding Stan back as he charges for Cartman.

Soon, the security was now involved, telling everyone to put down their phones and for the rebel group to disintegrate. The line begins to move faster, and ultimately, they were now in the front. Only then did Stan notice the blond.

“Ugh,” Tweek grunted, watching how Craig shoves his hands to his chin, determining on what to buy. “Could you hurry up, I have a line.”

“Do not rush me,” Craig fights back, his hands still up there, “I’m trying to pick the hardest drink for you to make.” Tweek’s eyebrows wince. He was small, smaller than Kyle even, and more bony. His eyes were huge and dope-like, and his face always had on a tired look. He twitches often, maybe every 25 seconds?

“You are acting like a child.”

“So are you!” Craig smiles, when Tweek’s face turn red from the amount of hate directed at Craig. “I’ll just go with the usual in Grande.” Tweek nods, while turning on the debit machine. He swipes his debit card and the three turn to the side, letting the other customers pass. “Jeez, it’s so hot. Gonna be hard to find clothes to wear for tonight.”

“Oh, yeah. The promotion day is today.” Token chuckles and crosses his arms. An idea clicks in Kenny's head.

They exit the building after that, Craig talking to Token and Kenny trailing behind. He felt the presence of Stan’s eyes examining carefully the three figures as they disappear into the outside atmosphere. The door rings behind them and Kenny stops, making Craig and Token continue walking. “How is he?” the familiar deep voice greeted. He asks as if he was positive that Kyle was with him.

“I never meant to hurt him. I-“ Stan said, “I just can’t return his feelings.” There was silence after that, only the sound of honking accompanying them. He didn’t move, neither did Stan. Kenny watches Craig and Token’s back become foggy as the heat waves try to cover them up. He watches how the sun hits a particular spot on the window, sending rainbow lights down.

“I always wish I was you Stan. You were rich, you had a nice family, a nice girlfriend.” Kenny turns to him, “and you had Kyle’s heart. I wished day and night,” Stan looks down, “it wasn’t jealousy anymore, it was envy—I wanted to see everything you had got taken away from you. But I was foolish, wasn’t I? I was cruel wishing something on my best friend.” Kenny sighs, “it has been nice seeing you, Stan, just give him some time and he’ll come running back to you.” It was true, no matter how hard Stan had hurt him in the past, Kyle was always running back to him—tail between legs and all. Kenny was just a rebound, always will and always had.

“He won’t this time, Ken,” Stan shouted, “I know he won’t this time."

\-------------------------------

Kenny stops at his door, he looks at it for quite a while before hitting his knuckles against the material. He rubs his hair, feeling a terrible headache approaching late at night. Kyle opens it, his face look softer and his eyes more widen. His hair was wet, sticking on to his features and he was in Kenny's clothes that were long for him. He was so cute. “Hey.”

“Hey, I..um..brought food for you.” Kenny said, raising the bag in his hands. A small, yet visible smile came on his face, “thanks Ken.” Kenny can feel his cheeks heating up, and he returns the smile. They walk inside, the sound of the radio was heard from the hallway. Kyle sat down, closed his eyes as if he was meditating.

“So, my job is having a promotion. I thought it would be nice if we went there. “ The red head didn’t move, “could take your mind off of things.”

Kenny strolls behind Kyle and wrapped his arms around him, “also I saw Stan today. He knows you are here.” Kyle’s body froze under his touch, then the shaking begins to happen. He was still in love even after the rejection, which is not surprising just annoying in some cases, but if you ever love someone you always love them.

Kenny lets go and walks towards the kitchen, "just thought you should know that."

\-------------------------------

Craig was glaring at the boy on the next table. “Okay, who invited him?” Token follows his gaze and cover his mouth to hide his chuckles. Craig took a notice and kicks him, “I told you not to!”

“Well, it is much funnier this way.” Token said, “plus, I didn’t by the way. Tweek probably has a friend from our store.” Craig glances at Token, his mouth leaning down, “you invited him you piece of shit!”

“I didn’t.” Token defends, raising his beer and singing along with the music. Kenny glances at Kyle, he was looking out the window, his face white as snow. There was a big frown sat beneath his nose, and his eyebrows were crunch together, thinking, always thinking. He is not having a nice time. “Here drink this.” Kenny pushes the bottle of liquor to Kyle, some spilled over.

And the night went like this. More beers being brought, more cheers. Kyle’s face becoming livelier as the liquor sets in his stomach. The burning water running down throats—some of it escaping to their cheeks as they become less stable. More cheers, more beers, more cheers, more beers.

Craig and Tweek approaching the washroom at the same time, intended, Kenny presumes. Token passing out, his head was the first to hit the table out of everyone here. Yep, it went like that.

“I..I am going to go smoke.” Kenny laughs, extracting himself from Kyle who grabs him to come back. He went outside, the icy breeze hitting his cheeks and his hair flowing behind him. The night lights settle on stores and buildings alike. There weren’t many cars, just the sound of the music pumping through the walls and cats in the alleys. Kenny took out the package of smokes and flips one in his mouth. He lights it and let the weed captivate his consciousness.

Then, there was the sound of the door opening, Kyle follows him out. He grabs Kenny and rotates him, bringing his head down. Kenny stops, holding his hand with the cigarette between them, “I told you, no more.”

“Ken,” Kyle said, pushing his hands away, he was beyond drunk, “Kennn.”

“I am not going to be your rebound.” He rejects, smacking Kyle’s arm from him. Kyle stares at him. “I needed to get over him, I need you to help me get over him.”

“It’s not going to work like that.”

“So what should I do Ken?” Tears start to swell up, Kyle was such a cry baby sometimes and right now both their system was covered in liquor. Kenny wasn’t in control of his words, he wouldn’t have said anything just allow Kyle to do whatever he wants—whatever he needs. “Grow up.”

Kyle stops, his hands resting to the side.

“Grow up, really. For fucks sake Ken, he was my best friend!”

“And now he is not. He was straight and has a girlfriend, I told you this a million times.” Kenny was heated. He was getting piss, like he held all these emotions the moment Kyle was at his door steps. The alcohol was the pushing point—the bridge. He was sick of it, of all of it. “You should have known from a long time it wouldn’t happen."

“Even if I did, what difference would it make?”

Kenny grinds his teeth together, “it would have made a difference but you are so childish to know that!” Now they were yelling, in the longest hours of the day. It was quiet, so quiet.

“What makes you have a say in this? You have never been in love, only fucking every girl you see!” Kenny stops and his eyes widen. He couldn’t believe Kyle said that, of all people;  Kyle. They were rumors, stupid rumors to bring down Kenny’s reputation. It began with Cartman, of course, because of that lake and now everyone believes it, except Stan and Kyle. Especially Kyle. The only person he ever slept with was him—he had girlfriends, yes, but never slept with them. He was crushed, Kyle can see it, he rest his hands on Kenny as comfort but he blond smack them away.

“You say that when you didn’t even know me anymore! The only time you come over is after Stan hurts you! I took you in each and every time, you know that, even after I left the stupid group. We had sex because you wanted to but never took my feelings into consideration. I tried my best to make you happy, to see you smile once more even if it pains me. And you go and say this!” Kenny started laughing, “haven't it occur to you why I do these stuff for you, only for you? Or course, because you were so stuck in Stan's ass. I hated Stan, always did and always will. He had your heart while I fall deeply in love with you!” That was it. This was going to be it. Their separation. They couldn’t be together anymore, no—no more. Tears start whelming in his eyes, and the red head falls to the ground crying. Why? Why are you crying when it should be Kenny? Kenny should be the one crying, fallen to the floor and just completely breaking down. But he was so use to this, this pain that he just stood there, realizing what he said. 

More importantly, Kenny should have left, walked out and tell Kyle to get his stuff before he gets home.

But he was a fool, just like Kyle. Instead, he bends down and wrapped his arms around his small body. He loved him. He loves him.

“I’m sorry,” Kyle cries, “I’m so so sorry.” Kenny kisses the top of his head, the night was long indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You never know dear, how much I love you..Please don't take my sunshine away."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote is very ironic for this chapter

Craig should have pulled away—he really should have. He should have followed his mind that tells him this was bad—think about the consequences his brain screams, the boundaries too. But his mind was sinking in the dangerous red liquid, gone to reality. And it wasn’t bad. In fact, it was good, so good; soft at the same time wet. His heart was racing against the man’s chest and his head was light because of the alcohol and this moment, this crucial moment. His lips fit with this man, and his hands cup his face to bring him further in, he wanted more because he tasted amazing, like coffee but at the same time; strawberries, ice cream..uh! He doesn't know. They pull a part to get air; he was not going to die now, not yet. Green eyes stare up at him, a small coating of red across his cheeks. He bites his lip, the teeth sunken down into those plump things, which made Craig heart hurls more, he was so fucking cute—no, he was so fucking hot. They continue, only now unbuttoning each other clothing, it was sloppy but they got it done. He leans Tweek against the bed, getting on top of him, his shadow casting on the cushion and the sound of the springs bouncing back. This night was something.

\------------------------------------------

Craig had a headache. He got up from his pillow and ran his hands over his face. He was naked, which he raise an eye to—and quite sticky—but it wasn’t occupying his thoughts. What was is how to get rid of this wrecking thing against his brain. It wasn’t like those headaches that you get from not sleeping well—it was the headache that it feels like your whole brain just got stabbed and fried on a stove. He took some Advil, and a lot of water, but it didn’t solve anything. So, he continues to have this headache when he was opening his closet. It hurts when he was bathing, when he was eating, when he greeted Tweek, the door next to him, when he went to school and slept during Math class and when he was behind the cash, proceeding groceries. Now, on a nice little walk, he jacks his head back and feels the sun on his skin, the pounding of his blood vessels sang in his ears, and he screams, “my head fucking hurts.”

“That is what happens when you take five bottles of vodka.” Token jokes, Craig manages to slap him. “It wasn’t that much,” Craig groans, and then he looks around him, the blond haven’t shown up yet, “where is Kenny?”

“I don’t know,” Token said, when they enter Starbucks. The line was shorter this time, just a couple of people in front of them and another couple sitting down. “Do you remember what happened last night, because I have no clue.”

“Nope, one second I was talking, the other I was in bed; naked.” Craig responded, crossing his arms. "A mysterious one night stand?” Token suggests and Craig smirks, “must have been a nice one because they were a lot of cum.”

They both laugh together, feeling the line shift and decrease in size. Craig glances at Tweek, who seem to have been watching him before and removes his eyes the moment they made a connection. “What do you want?” Tweek grunts and Craig tilts his head to make eye contact. There was a red shade on his cheeks, and his eyelashes flutter against them, which Craig—coughs—thought was cute. “The usual.” Craig said, looking at Token who shrugs his shoulders.

“So what did you open your eyes to,” Craig asks his friend as Tweek punches in the order. Token puts a hand on his arm, “I woke up on the floor of the damn thing.”

Craig laughs, and saw the movement of Tweek's eyes, escalated up at him, “Ah, you wished you had mines.”

Suddenly, Tweek stops typing, making Token averts his eyes to the short blond. Craig followed soon after, and there behind the counter, was a tomato. It was like red paint exploded on his face the way it heated up, and Craig can tell he was sweating. Why was he blushing so hard? Was it because of what Craig said..or Token? Or did he mess up on the order and blushing is his embarrassment. Tweek snaps out of it and turns on the debit machine.

The blushing reminds him of something, this wasn't the first time he saw Tweek like this..but he can't remember...where?

Then, a light bulb clicks in Craig's mind.

“It’s 5.06,” said Tweek, breaking the silence, eyes still not meeting Craig’s own. They got their drinks and left. Token was looking at Craig and Craig at his drink.

\------------------------------------------

"What the fuck are you doing?”

“Waiting for you.” Craig mumbles, watching the blond’s cheeks vividly run red. He was sitting on the floor, a brow on his leg and the other one holding up his weight. Its been an hour since he has been down here, waiting for his companion to come home. Tweek was staring down at him, bags in both his palms. His hair was pushed back in a cap—which makes him look younger, even though he has already a baby face. The blond face drops, “for what?”

“What happened to me yesterday?” Craig asks, getting up and blocking Tweek’s doorway. Tweek glares at Craig, a little too harshly, “nothing.”

“'Nothing’ did not happen.” Said Craig stepping closer while Tweek steps inversely to him, “did we do something?” Tweek looks down at his lips, then right back up in a second. “Move, please.” Tweek whispers, his voice almost cracking. Craig lifts up Tweek's chin, making his eyes meet Craig's own.

Then, he saw it.

The same expression from before, he knows he had seen it. It was his favorite expression from Tweek but he can’t communicate where and when. It made him long for him, make him wanna lean down and kiss him and do so much more. Tweek's eyes were huge, his cheeks warmer than the stove. His lips were parted, in between a gasp and a frown, purple yet full resulting in Craig running a finger over it. He leans closer, distracting by Tweek's features, even his headache didn't hurt that much. “Stop,” Tweek mumbles, dropping his head from Craig’s hand and rushing towards the door way. When the door shuts behind him, Craig descended to the floor, covering his face. It was his time to heat up. What the fuck was he doing?

\------------------------------------------

The cafeteria buzzed with people, and the air conditioner was on full blast that Craig had to wear a jacket. He was seated in the left corner, near the banners of their teams and looking down at a sloppy, uncooked pizza. He pushes the plate away from him and crosses his arms, making a disgust expression. He hated this school, this cafeteria and their damn wasteful food. Just can't wait to graduate and everything will be all over. “So, did you find out what happened?”

“Nope,” Craig glances at the person who addressed the issue, “but we did something—I don’t know what, but we did.”

Kenny sat down; he was wearing his normal orange pants and a white t-shirt stick to his abdomen—scars were now visible to the audience. He catches eye contact with Craig, and seems to have bags drooling under his eyes. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Shut up,” Kenny spoke, giving off an unfriendly vibe. Token and Craig exchanged looks, and Craig lifts his hand in retreat. “Lets go out, just the three of us.” Kenny demanded, holding a hand to his forehead, “I need to get something off my chest.”

Craig nods, “sounds like a good idea.” He wouldn’t mind getting something off his mind too.

+

_Have you gotten your stuff packed yet?_

“Yes mother,” the heated device sat on his cheeks, he tangles the cloth around his fingers, “all of it.”

_And your medication?_

“Yes.”

_Good. Good. Remember to pick up a fax from your father’s company. We will need it tomorrow._

“Okay, okay, I love you too…bye.”

Tweek drops down on his bed, the pillows landed his impact. It was 10pm, and he still have a lot to do. Piles and piles of documents, along with piles and piles of clothes. He was tired and less concentrated in anything—the promotion party still has an affect on him. He groans, turning on his side and watching his clock change into a different digit. The silence was overwhelming at this point, usually he would switch on the TV but he canceled his bill since he was moving. So, all that is left is the emptiness of the apartment and him. Thoughts on everything and anything.

But of course, _he_ came into his mind.

Craig don’t remember what happen that day, he wished he hadn’t too, it would have made his feels less ‘on the surface’. Ever since Craig and his stupid silly faces made a way in his life, Tweek’s heart bursts—into millions of pieces every second. He can't help but falling for him—he means, who wouldn't? Craig probably has a girlfriend or someone that he is interested in other than Tweek. But the thought of Craig having a possible crush on him makes his heart leap. If that was true, he would pray day in and out; thanking God.

He lands a hand on his hair, racing it along his scalp.

Then, there was a knock on the door which jerks Tweek back to reality. He gets up and collects his robe, wrapping it around his naked body—he was in his underwear before this. He look through the hole and saw a boy with raven hair. Tweek swears and opens the door. Craig was looking at him sheepishly, his eyes was the same pigment as his cheeks.

“You’re drunk,” Tweek stated and Craig gave him a duh look. “You know this is not your apartment, it is over there.” Tweek points to the right of him making Craig laugh, he falls on Tweek, his head over his shoulder. “Craig, stop.” Tweek rejects, when he felt hands going up his robe. Because Craig is taller, and heavier than him, and the raven head is giving Tweek all his weight; they fell backwards. Craig catches Tweek and places him softly on the ground.

Tweek felt his face warmer, this is a similar position to when they..."Craig—“

“Please,” he mutters beside Tweek's ear, “I always wanted this, it won't take long.” Craig was holding his hands tightly around Tweeks body. Tweek stays there, his eyes looking up at the ceiling and his heart leaping once again.

\------------------------------------------

 _Where the fuck was Tweek?_ Craig thought, after he looked across the cafeteria at the seat the blond always sit in. It has been three days—in counting—since he had shown himself anywhere. He wasn’t at work either, Craig checks over and over again, spending at Starbucks more than he expected. It was getting him agitated, not seeing the short boy’s face on a daily basis—not that he needs to...what if something happened to him?

“Tweek haven’t been going to his job lately..or school.” Craig grumbles by his locker, Token, who was leaning beside it, laughs, “aw, miss him?” _Yes._ “Of course not!” Craig shuts his locker, hard, a couple of students turn to see the commotion.

“Heard he is moving abroad.” Kenny talks, eyes glue to the red head across from him. Craig turns, to look at Kenny, “for what?”

“I don’t know.” Kenny sighs, “probably taken over his family business.”

\------------------------------------------

“Are you an idiot?” Craig asks and Tweek scrunches up his eyebrow as he attends to one of his boxes, “are you serious dropping out of school when there is just one more month till grad.” There was a sound heard from far away. Craig wanted to grab those boxes and throw them back in his room. He can’t leave, now, of all times. “It is for my family business.”

“Why now?” Why now, when Craig have a rush of feelings towards you. Why now when the summer is starting? Why now—why ever?

“I don’t know,” Tweek said, breaking their eye contact, “even so, it is my life. I already decided to go.”

Craig shakes his head, “you are willing to kill your academic career. Maybe change their mind, spend another month here, get your diploma.”

“Why would I do that? I wasn’t planning on graduating anyways!” Tweek pokes a finger in Craig’s shoulder. “So just stay out of this.” It is a lie. Tweek always dreamt of graduating alongside Craig, throwing their hats up in the air, breaking free from this jail house but his parents wouldn’t let him. They plan on never allowing him pass high school, he doesn’t know why, all he knows is that this is what he should be doing..or else..or else..

Craig was laughing, “right, because you are an utterly dumbass.” _Stop_. “You are a pathetic little shrimp that relies on his parent’s say ever since preschool. Are they going to wipe your butt for you again?” _Say it..the thing you always wanted to say._ Tweek winces back, his face showing signs of hurt the more Craig talks. “You twitch with every word you say, it is so fucking annoying.” _You are lying, you love when he twitches._ "You always piss me off, crying so much and freaking out about stupid things that don't exist." _Don’t make him leave, say it._  “Maybe you can’t graduate because you are a fucking disable person.” _Say I love you._

Tweek slaps Craig's face, tears rushing down his features, “I hate you!” And the blond rushed down the stairs away from Craig, away from this building, away from this block. Craig returns to his home and kicks his door. He bangs his head on the wall…why did he say that?

\------------------------------------------

Craig remembers this day even if he tries to forget. It was May 18, the sun was out and it was a Thursday, he always hated Thursdays. There was no school today because of prom being the day after, so all grade 12 were excused—or rather, they skipped. Craig got up and did his usual. Instead of going to prom, he went to work. He was pouring out his cereal when suddenly his door unlocks and Token came in. His eyes were wide, and Craig saw a glimpse of tears. “Craig..” he said, like he is sympathizing with him or something. "What,” Craig asks, a handful of cereal in his mouth, he wasn’t in the mood today..no one was.

“There was a car crash near the school..” Craig turns, “Tweek was in it, I don't think he made it.”

That was why this day was so memorable. Imagine…Tweek gone from this earth, that little angel soaring in the clouds, watching people beneath him go by with their usual day..That’s the thing, once you die, days still go on, months still go on, years..etc. So, for Craig, his life wasn’t over even though it felt like it is. Kenny would sometimes visit—he was the only person making sure Craig is eating, though on some days he seems as helpless as Craig looking out the window with a cigarette between his teeth. Token, would come by too, he was the type to comfort him, telling him everything was okay or will be which is a lie. He manages to go to school and finish it, god that felt like hell. He didn’t go to graduation though, just received his diploma in the mail and all. Clyde would call from Australia and he came for Tweek’s funeral—they were all childhood friends so it made sense. He didn’t go to it, the funeral. He couldn't.

Weeks pass and everyone started to disappear. Token was out of the city, studying at some fancy university. Kyle would also follow that same route, Kenny seem off by it, they didn't make up but Kenny still cared, or in other terms, he still loves him even if Kyle didn't love him back. That is ironic, really is. Stan was marrying Wendy this year, a little too soon in Craig's opinion. Cartman went into workplace, along with Kenny and well..Craig. Craig was going to leave South Park, one way or another, he was tired.

Yet before he go, he forced himself to go to his grave. He hated himself for all of it, for everything that happened to Tweek. He didn’t realize it back then..but after reflecting, it became clear to him, his feelings.

“Hey,” Craig said, touching the tomb stone, “guess you wouldn’t want to see me near here.” Craig laughs, “..don’t really got much to say but I guess; I am sorry,” he takes off his hands and rest the flowers on the ground, “I miss you, each passing day, every second..I regret everything that I said to you. I deserved to be in the ground, we both know it.” Craig bites his lip, he promised himself he won’t cry, “fuck, it took a long time, maybe I always had known but…” he felt it, a wet spot on his cheeks, “I guess I—what I am trying to say is I love you.” The trees dance along with the wind and the sun peaks through the leaves. Craig stares at the tomb, his heart breaking just by looking at it, "you meant so fucking much to me and I was blind to see that.”

"I love you." Craig said, his head dropping down, "I love you," he screams louder, "I love you!" He was yelling now, he doesn't know why. Tweek was dead, he knows that, but it's the fact that this was what he wanted to say all along. It was what he meant to say at their argument, or at the party, or at the park. He looks like a maniac, but if he have to because of Tweek, then call him crazy. "I love you, just," Craig puts his hands to his face, "come back to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot Twist: Tweek comes back to life and haunts Craig.


End file.
